Casual Meetings
by Bipolar-Writer
Summary: A series of drabbles (or one shots) about Yata and Fushimi meeting up by coincidence. Sarumi
1. Chapter 1: Skateboard

_A/N: This fic is a collection of drabbles I make up while thinking of my otp :3 It's my first [K] fic so I'll try my best to stay true to the character's attitude. I'll keep updating as long as I have ideas. Reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading~!_

_Pairing: Misaki Yata x Saruhiko Fushimi_

* * *

Skateboarding was something Yata was a natural at, ever since he picked up his first skateboard as a child. It was as if it were destined for him. He loved the feeling of freedom he had as he rolled down the sidewalk, passing by countless faces. He'd already grown accustomed to this type of danger, to avoid running someone over. His power allowed him to think ahead, to see anything that came out of nowhere, but as Fushimi Saruhiko walked down the curve he was rolling down, he was not expecting the blue haired boy to stay in place without noticing him. It was too late, the wheels of the skateboard were going overspeed, rolling rapidly on the pavement, his power only managing to stop it for one mere mile. A shriek escaped his mouth as he ran over Fushimi. The megane looked up in surprise. Without further though, his body fell back along with Yata's. The skateboard flew off another direction, landing right in the middle of the street and being run over by a passing by truck. It got crushed, its wheels rolling right towards Fushimi and Yata.

Looking up at the ginger, a sadistic grin emerged on to Fushimi's lips. "Misaki~ You should be more careful when riding your skateboard." He said, sounding calmer than he should be. Maybe the awkward closeness of their bodies made him act this way, for Yata was right on top of him, one hand on his chest and the other besides his face, his legs enclosed around his waist, and his face merely centimeters away. The megane, despite his probable head injury, chuckled lightly at Yata's flustered face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL FUSHIMI!? YOU JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE, ASSHOLE!" He yelled, taking him by the collar threateningly. Although Fushimi was not threatened at all by Yata's words, he laughed lightly and pushed the red head off.

"Bastard!" Yata hissed once he noticed his crushed skateboard right in the middle of the street. "You'll have to buy me a new skateboard for this man!" He said bitterly, standing up from the floor and dusting his clothing off. Fushimi stood along with him, rolling his eyes at his remark.

"As if; Misaki, it's time you take a break from skateboarding anyway. Look what you've done to me. You brought this upon yourself." Fushimi said while taking the skateboard's broken wheel and showing it to him. He smiled widely at Yata's angered expression.

"What I've done to you? More like the other way around. You came out of nowhere, what the hell?" Yata argued. He almost felt like punching Fushimi in the face, but held back because, well because he was trying to have better tolerance. But it wasn't working. Fushimi kept grinning from ear to ear like a lunatic, and Yata was really getting creeped out.

Averting his eyes to the wrecked skateboard, Fushimi sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess you're right...but I'm not buying you a new skateboard..." He said calmly as he began to walk down the sidewalk casually. Yata turned towards him with a frown, and scoffed at the blue haired boy.

"Fuck you!" He yelled to a smiling Fushimi, who felt quite happy after this event, leaving behind a mourning Misaki. The boy picked up his broken skateboard and walked back to the bar, feeling pissed with the ex HOMURA member. "I'll kill him next time." He mumbled to himself out of mere anger, knowing very well that if it came to it, he would not have the heart to kill the boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

A sigh escaped Yata's mouth once he came across the local grocery store. Crossing his arms over his chest and hesitantly walking into the store, he cursed the bartender for giving him such an idiotic task. The man made him shop for some ingredients since he was low on merchandise and didn't want to waste the remaining on the group. Clients were coming in, and he was afraid he'd lose them because he was out of his best ingredient. Giving him a list of merely three items and some cash, he set the younger member off to the grocery store.

Picking up his skateboard from the floor and pushing it into the bag on his back, he entered the store casually as a woman greeted him and a ding-dong sound went off.

"Iterashai."

Looking away from the girl awkwardly, Yata proceeded to roam the aisles aimlessly. He looked over the list of ingredients Kusanagi had asked for, having no idea where to search first, nonetheless where to find them. He barely made trips to the grocery store, so it was somehow like a foreign place to him when it came to specific items.

"Soy sauce?" He looked up, and surprisingly, found it right in front of him. Sweat dropping, he took the bottle and put it inside his basket awkwardly, feeling quite stupid.

"Okay, so what's next...etoo..." As he studied the list, he moved about the aisle without particularly paying attention to were he walked, and suddenly he bumped into a taller frame.

"A-Ah gomen-" He stuttered the words awkwardly, looking up from the list to see whoever he'd bump into, but when seeing said person's face, his apologetic expression changed completely into the opposite. "Saruhiko, watch were you're walking bastard." He hissed with clear bitterness in his voice. The mere sight of the man brought about his anger, and right now was no exception.

Fushimi looked over at the loud boy with bored eyes, expecting to see a silly kid or something of the sort, but once coming face to face with the ginger, a grin crossed his lips and he loomed closer to the other. Knowing Yata detested him, he rather enjoyed teasing him, getting his attention. "Misaki~ I didn't expect to find you on such a place." He said, now going back to taking a bottle of soy sauce from the stack.

Yata looked rather annoyed by the mere presence of Fushimi. He barely looked at the boy as he spoke to him. "Kusanagi-San sent me to pick up some groceries, it's none of your business you damn monkey!" He hissed at the taller male. Wanting to avoid his eyes, he busied himself with browsing the soy sauce's brand names. Noticing him doing this, Fushimi pointed at a specific brand and said "Oh, this brand is the best and it's quite cheap too."

"Really?" Yata suddenly asked, quite surprised about this fact. He wasn't sure exactly how much money Kusanagi had given him, so choosing the cheapest items was the best idea, but he quickly remembered this was Saruhiko he was talking to, and to socialize with him causally was not something he was to do. He quickly scoffed, and picked a much expensive brand, even though he'd already chosen one at random. "I don't care, I'll pick whichever I want, yeah." Stubbornness practically oozed from his body as he turned on his heel and began searching deeper into the aisle.

Fushimi snapped his tongue as an annoyed expression masked his face. He wasn't particularly hoping for the red head's attention, so he merely spoke his mind for the sake of vending to himself. "You're such a careless guy Misaki~. Those Homura guys are really making you do all the work." The scepter 4 member crossed his arms, looking hard at his basket's content, as if wondering what to buy next and discarding his previous remark.

On the other hand, Yata looked furious. He stopped mid aisle, his face turning hard as he turned back to the taller male and gave him a menacing look, fists clenched tightly just in case he'd have to punch him in the face. "You're one to talk you damn monkey of the military. You know as well as I do that Mikoto-San would never make me do anything that is not for the sake of Homura, and besides, what are you doing here anyway, hm? Buying the stuff to make_ them_ dinner! I bet you are you bastard!" The ginger hissed as the other continued on searching the rack for an ingredient he seemed to be missing. It gave the impression that he had missed entirely Yata's remark, but in reality he'd heard every single word, and a bitter feeling settled in his throat. Discarding it and focusing on the items before him, he put a hand under his chin and averted his eye back to Yata.

"Not particularly..." He simply stated with a nonchalant expression. Looking back at the rack, he took two small boxes with different brand names and held them up to the ginger. "Ne, Misaki, what do you like better, beef or pork?" He asked as he help up two seasonings in both hands. The red head stared at him with narrowed eyes and an angered expression.

"What the help do I care!" He grunted. Disbelieved by Fushimi's question, he walked past him, not wanting to mind him any longer. The man was irksome, and Yata wanted nothing to do with him. Fushimi watched his back until it disappeared by the corner. He snapped his tongue and took a seasoning at random, then he went on to look at the next ingredient in the list, focusing now on what was next.

"Rice."

He looked up at the clipboard from the next aisle. Seeing it was the one that contained what he wanted, he walked over, following Yata's steps. The ginger stared at the different brands of rice, pondering which one he should buy. There were various shapes and sizes. Different packaging and such. Some even claimed to have particular flavors. Yata stared at the bags with narrowed eyes and confusion written all over his face. Once Fushimi approached the rack, he scanned his eyes quickly and chose a specific one. Yata shot him a dirty look as he inspected the rice bag in his hand. "Why that one? Does it have a brain in there for you Saru?"

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi pointed at the brand's price that was printed on the paper attached to the rack. "Although it's a bit more expensive than the rest, it brings more rice than the leading brand, and considering the fact that there's many people to feed, this is the best choice." He said calmly, watching the other stare at the rice bag with narrowed eyes.

"Is that so..." He said, reaching a hand for the bag, as if considering on buying it, but soon stopped himself, scoffed, and picked the one next to it. "I don't give a damn. I think this one is less expensive so it's better. You don't know a damn thing about cooking so shut the hell up Saruhiko."

The dark haired man snapped his tongue. "Misaki, you're so hopeless." He said, now walking further down into the aisle, looking at the racks for something that was left.

"Damn monkey." Yata hissed as he followed behind the other. He walked a few feet behind him, looking at all the racks and frowning. "What are you even looking for? Are you lost?" He asked, laughing at the end of his sentence. Fushimi gave him an annoyed look and proceeded to scan the passing aisle.

"Why are you following me, Misaki~?" He asked, a sadistic little smirk forming on his lip. Yata gave him a disgusted look before sighing.

Ignoring his question, he went along and stood before him. "Why don't you just look at your damn list you idiot." He said, taking the list from the others hand. He quickly scanned his eyes, reading all the ingredients before laughing quite loudly.

"I see you're still a perfectionist, heh."

The writing on the note was perfect, indeed. Written carefully across the paper, not a single mistake was made, while Yata's note was crumbled up in his front pocket, lines hiding the mistakes in his writing. Fushimi chuckled lightly, noticing the bulge in his pocket. Shoving his hand inside, he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Meanwhile, Yata's eyes widened and his whole face looked panicked and flushed a deep crimson shade.

"Saruhiko, what the hell are you-"

His voice was cut off by Fushimi pulling his hand away with the crumbled up note. "You seem to be lost too, no wonder Mi~Sa~Ki!" The dark haired male said, taking on a more sadistic look.

The look gave Yata an uneasy feeling, although he quickly masked it by frowning and holding up his basket. "I'm fine! I just need one more thing and I'm out." Taking the crumbled note from the others hand, the red head marched down the aisle furiously. This man pissed him off to no extent. He wanted no part of him, and the more he could avoid him, the better. For some reason unknown the dark haired boy continued following him around the store. As Yata began to searched a small fridge for lettuce, which seemed to be the last item in his list, Fushimi stood next to him, rummaging through the variety of lettuces inside the fridge. As he looked at two different brands with a blank expression on his face, Yata took a step back and pointed a menacing finger at the man. "What the hell Saru! You're following me!

Fushimi's eyes found the others, looking quite annoyed. Snapping his tongue, he put one of the lettuces down, took another of the same brand and handed it to Yata. "Here, this brand is better. Although all lettuces taste the same, I suppose it's cheaper and quality, as they say." Pressing the pack on his chest, Yata had no other choice but to take it before it fell, his fingers brushing on the others momentarily. The sudden physical contact was not unnoticed by either men, but discarded as soon as realized.

Fushimi went along to the cashier as Yata looked over his messy paper.  
Seeing as everything Kusanagi had asked for was in the basket, he had no other choice but to follow the other. A small line of three other people stood before Fushimi. While he stood in line, he snapped his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated to wait, even if it were for a short amount of time. It brought about an annoyed attitude on him, more than he usually would have.

Once Yata approached him, standing casually but uneasy behind him, the blue haired man turned around to face him. A sadistic smile crept up his lips while staring down at the other. "I see you're the one following me now, hm Misaki~?" Yata gave him an annoyed look. Seeing as the store was beginning to get crowded, he prevented himself from starting any sort of argument with his rival. Although the urge was there, and Fushimi looked so provocative, he clawed onto the inside of his hands as to avoid the feelings from arising. As he did so, the megane stared at him, his provocative expression never ceasing. As the line began to decrease, leaving Fushimi first. Somehow he was waiting for Yata to do something, anything to provoke him more, although his presence was provocative enough. But the ginger just stood there, looking him right in the eyes, no words escaping out of his mouth.

Kusanagi had already warned him of becoming so warmed up in the presence of Fushimi. His anger exalted and there was no conserving it. And yes, right now he'd gladly kick the traitor's ass, but the store was filled with people, and he was reminded not to act so carelessly in these situations. Besides, he needed to take the groceries to the bar anyway.

"What's wrong Misaki, are you-"

"Next in line!"

Fushimi's words fell once the woman called for him. An amused expression crossed Yata's face as Fushimi shook his head in shame, snapped his tongue and went along. Putting his basket on the desk, he looked over his shoulder to Yata who held back his slight laughter. "Idiot." He mumbled.

The cashier suddenly snapped at him, trying to bring his attentions and indicating him to retrieve his items from the basket. Fushimi quickly looked back and did as told with an annoyed look. After paying for his items and taking them in bags, he looked back at Yata, who was now being called to the cashier. As Yata put his basket on the counter, giving him a sly smirk, Fushimi snapped his tongue and walked out.

_"Arigatou Gosaimazu!"_

Yata stared at the automatic doors with narrowed eyes. They stayed glued to the spot where Fushimi had taken his leave without another word, until the cashier snapped at him awake and he came back to reality. Scoffing at himself, he handed the woman the money, took his belongings and walked out.

"Damn Monkey."

* * *

_A/N: Weeeh another one. I have many more ideas so I'll definitely continue posting these. Oh if you guys have any sort of request or such don't hesitate to put it out there. And thank you to the people who favorited and followed my story ^_^ And to the ones that read but don't do anything...I still love you! :3_


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

Welcome back~! This is a late Christmas Special of Casual Meetings! I wanted to write something for Christmas so bad, so here it is. Excuse the tardiness, but we're still in that time between Christmas and New Years so I'm alright XD

So this fic was inspired off of eggnog. Yup. I was thinking about it one day and I was like "HmmmmM!" So this came to life. Also there was X-Mas music playing on the radio xD

**WARNING!: **Some strange rhyming. I thought it'd be cool to make it rhyme since it's like Christmas tradition or something. Some things might not rhyme though (like the beginning) but it falls in place somehow. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway! :D

* * *

Finally it had arrived, the time for laughs, the time for cheers. Christmas joy had abounded the HOMRA residence, with its lights, its trees, and that aura of companionship. Everyone pitched in to help decorate the obscure bar, creating it into a glorious, wonderful spot where the clansmen could enjoy this wonderful holiday. The holiday Misaki Yata had so desperately longed for since days on end. It seemed to be the little read head was anxious for this day, counting them all down until the twenty-fifth of December. He smiled widely as he looked around, multicolored lights shining about the edges of the bar table, glittery balls hanging low from the ceiling, and the finishing touch, the Christmas tree standing tall in a corner of the room, looking ravishing with the decorations the HOMRA members had given it. It truly was a sight to see.

A sense of pride had taken place in Misaki's chest as he stared at the shining bar, that smile never falling off his face. He was anxious to rip open the presents under the tree, but he contained himself had it not been Mikoto-San telling him to wait a little longer. He'd been annoyed with the request, but nonetheless agreed. Mikoto-San was his king after all and he would not disobey his orders the least.

Sitting in one of the bar stools, the young Yaragarasu laughed. He smiled and he drank, and sung along with the Christmas cheers, but little did he know that trouble was lurking about and near.

A knock on the door sent his face flying its way. Who could it be? _Who_could it be? Wasn't everybody already here?

Misaki looked over at Kusanagi, and the bartender shrugged his shoulders in response. A sly look. Something was up, but Kusanagi would just shut up. He'd wait for the surprise that was bound to come alive. When the read head would open the door and find quite a surprise.

What Christmas joy! What Christmas joy! As the door swung open there stood all member of Septer 4! So dashing they looked, with their glittering forms, their sparkle, their joy, wearing casual clothes. More ravishing could they be not, and looking down at himself Misaki felt quite unfitting.

But oh joy, how angry our dear Yatagarasu was! He huffed and he puffed and he turned towards the bartender with accusing eyes. "What the hell are they doing here?!" He yelled in despair.

The sadistic eyes of Fushimi Saruhiko glint up in amusement, in joy in cheers! Misaki Yata was here! He almost pushed through the crowd to come face to face with the boy, but oh no he would not make a fool of himself in front of said boy.

Kusanagi chuckled on the other hand. He watched the bitter boy with sheepishly eyes. Oh how angry he was, it almost made the bartender afraid of this outcome. He looked over at the red king with worried eyes, but the king's eyes had found something much alight.

The blue king! Munakata Reisi, in his elegant attire, set foot on the floors on the bar, bowing his head at the king of this clan. For the first time in a while, he did not carry his katana snatched onto his side, indicating he came in peace, in a mood for equality.

"We look forward to celebrating this holiday with you all. I hope we can set aside our differences." The man spoke in a firm tone, looking up at the red king whose smile never undid its form.

How glorious this moment was. The blue king bowing his head, seeking that form of respect, it allowed Misaki to calm; it made Fushimi scoff, it made the red king grin from ear to ear. The red king stood tall, proud in all his might, looking down at the blue king with pitiful eyes. "Hmph, I thought you wouldn't be coming Munakata." The red king spoke freely, to the surprise of many Septer 4 clansmen.

Yet just as the blue king opened his mouth to retort, a certain Yatagarasu stood amidst both, a frown deep in his brows, fire oozing off his body, his confusion reaching its limit. "What the hell is going on? Why the hell are these guys here Mikoto-San?!" His voice was desperate, his approach was threatening. Fushimi almost laughed oh so deeply, so sadistically, he had to scratch his chest to contain his outburst of desire.

"Yata-San, calm down. Mikoto-San invited them for a friendly get together, isn't that right Mokoto-San?" Kusanagi spoke from his spot behind the bar table, smirking sheepishly at the clansmen inhabiting the spot. Mikoto nodded his head in retort, watching as the blue king took back his form.

Misaki was still in disbelief, in utter shock! Why Mikoto had invited these imbeciles; these idiots to the HOMRA bar! He watched as one by one walked in and settlers themselves around the area, like this was their home, a place where they were welcomed. Some even sat next to other HOMRA clansmen, speaking casually, like they were all old friends.

Everyone agreed. Everyone was at peace! Somehow a sense of friendship surrounded the width. Even Mikoto took a spot at the bar table accompanied by the blue king.

He turned to Rikio, his partner in crime, the one that would most likely agree with his wrath, but the man stood by a side of the bar, speaking casually to a Septer 4 man. Even Kusanagi-San conversed with Awashima-San. Everybody was nonchalant of the clans' past.

It was disbelieving. Utterly and horribly disbelieving: Misaki felt out of place. As if he'd been thrown into an alternate universe. But there was nothing he could do. The ginger stood alone, as if he did not belong. He watched them converse, watched them laugh and share while he stood all alone, feeling quite lonesome.

Best was for him to sit on a bar stool, watch the bartender tend to his customers. Not much to do, not much to do. What _was_ there really to do? Nobody to speak, nobody to laugh, even his partner had gone that far. And just as he was giving up, on just standing up and going afar, leaving this parallel universe he seemed to have began, there came a voice with a quiver and a chuckle of hoopla. A smile creeping up and eyes staring down. Ah! And how _different_ he'd become, how _strange_he'd become at best.

"Misaki~!"

"Saruhiko!" Growled the red head, gritting his teeth, practically showing his fangs. He would bite if he could the skin of that traitor and set him down and get rid of him forever. That crooked smile, those fogged eyes, they resembled the true sadist he was. They sent shivers up the ginger's spine. "What the hell are you and your damn monkey parade doing here?!"

The bluenett took a stool next to his, oddly close if you could say not. He chuckled and laughed and gave the red head an amused act. So entertaining this was, teasing the ginger like that. He spoke his name once again, no strain in his voice, mostly teasing at best.

"What do you want?!" Asked the red head in response.

"Misaki, you're looking quite depressed." The teasing went on, never escaping his tone, his face. Amused he was nonetheless. Enjoying so much the ginger's stoic face.

"Shut the hell up Saru, I'm fine!" Misaki scoffed so loud, it brought the attention of the bartender. He saw the anger, the hate in the ginger's face, and quickly dashed his way, hoping to evade a ruckus from them.

"Ne Yata-chan, Fushimi-kun, why don't you have some eggnog?" He said, not even waiting for a response as he served two full cups of eggnog in front of them.

They both looked down at the alcoholic beverage, no words expressed, although wondering what was its taste. Both exchanged a gaze, seeking for some type of approval, but what was there to approve? Neither were eight!

"Are you scared Misaki?" Asked the bluenette, taking a grasp of his beverage instead. Seeing this act and hearing his tone, it pissed off Misaki to no extent. Reaching for his own glass he scoffed at the questioning remark, taking a full chug and slamming it back.

"Why'd I be scared, you damn monkey?" He asked in retort, wiping his mouth off the drips of eggnog. The taste of alcohol now burned his throat, but he put up a tough act as he stared at the boy.

Fushimi laughed at how obvious he was. The drink had unmistakably settled quite bad. But he wouldn't back down from what seemed like a challenge, especially from the ginger who seemed so hypnotic. He pulled his head back and chugged the glass whole, exhaling some air once finished.

Misaki eyed him with frowned brows. He scoffed and he asked Kusanagi for another. The man gave him a glass filled with the beverage and a whole bottle for them both to finish.

"Are you challenging me Misaki? I know you're weak when it comes to alcohol." Said Fushimi, taking the bottle and pouring the liquid.

"What the hell do you even know about me Saru? I can beat you at your damn game!" Exhaled the red head, snatching the bottle from the blue's take. He poured the glass full and set the bottle aside, bringing the cup to his lips with bide.

"We'll see about that Misaki." Exclaimed the bluenette, taking the bottle and filling his glass to the end. Setting the bottle aside he waited for Misaki's cue, but seeing as none came, besides his violent eyes staring back at his, he brought the glass to his lips. Instantly the red head did the same, chugging down the liquid as drips of it ran down his face. Fushimi was done when Misaki swallowed the last one, and with another scoff served himself another shot.

Fushimi was enlightened, overwhelmed, delighted! He wished for this moment to go on, to get drunk to tease the crimson boy! As he served himself another shot he stared at his eyes, giving him that look of a maniac. Maybe the eggnog was getting to his head, but he would not back out of this challenge, that he would not intend! He put the bottle aside and brought his cup to his hands as Misaki's gaze never retreated.

Oh how wonderful he was in this light! All attention on him, what more could he ask? As they chugged down the eggnog, their eyes connected, how beautiful that was! Saruhiko could barely contain it! His emotions evolved and he stopped mid swallow and soon enough Misaki's cup hit the table hollow.

"Hah, I win Saruhiko! You underestimated me you damn monkey!" Yelled the red head, passion gazing over his head. He laughed and he smiled and Saruhiko watched for a while, the expression of that boy, how much he enjoyed.

But soon the expression had left, leaving the bluenette back to his unimpressed facade. He watched Misaki with passionate eyes that soon enough blurred in surprise. Why the walls were moving, he was not sure, but it felt like his whole body was on a toll for a long while.

Misaki was no exception at all, it seemed as thought the bluenette boy swung sideways with no control. "What are you doing Saru, stop moving like that!" He said, finding the gesture to be irksome. But the bluenette was well in place, he hadn't even moved a single inch.

"What are you talking about Misaki~? Has the eggnog already gotten to your head?" He asked in amusement, although he was sure he'd been having its effects instead.

Misaki stood from his stool, dizziness taking its way. He stumbled, almost even fell if it were not for Fushimi gripping his shirt. The red head did not take this the right way though, he pushed him away, almost even slapped him in the face. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled in disdain.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. How troublesome this had become. The boy had lost his sanity, it was evident by the way he tottered his body. He sat back down and crossed his arms. "You damn pervert." He mumbled with narrowed eyes. His skin had taken a pink shade,. indicating he was under the effect of the beverage. Fushimi chuckled and stumbled his way, surprised by the toll it had also taken on him. He prevented a fall by supporting himself with Misaki's thigh and managed to compose himself and stand alright. But Misaki, yet again, did not take this the correct way. He abruptly stood up and slapped the bluenette in the face, his cheeks burning as a side effect of the graze.

Despite the burn in his cheek, Saruhiko sniggered, approaching the boy with dulled eyes. Both sanities lost, what would be the outcome? Their actions were blinded and done all without conscious feelings.

"Misaki you're so cute when you blush.' Spoke the bluenette, unaware of the effect his words would create.

Of course the red head's cheeks almost matched his hair, and once again he pushed the male away. Fushimi fell back, even hit the ground hard, gaining everyone's eyes as he barely managed to stand up. Instead of looking annoyed, which was mostly expected, he chuckled in joy and perseverance. The effect was unbearable, he could just not contain it.

"What the hell are you doing Saru! This is fucking sexual harassment." The red head screamed, much louder than was necessary. Now most of the attention was drawn on him as Fushimi's smile never left his lips. Neither seemed to care the eyes that burrowed their way, only facing each other with bittersweet tastes.

The bluenette came closer, his hands looming over the others waist. "Let's dance Misaki." He said, ignoring the insulting comment. Hearing the background music softly play, he began to tighten his grip on Misaki's waist, but the boy fought the grip, pushing forcefully Fushimi away.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!" He said as he continued fighting the bluenette, waving his hands, moving his hips, causing quite a grave mistake to be made.

He stopped his bizarre movements once feeling the gaze of the other man in his lower parts. Fushimi also seemed to notice, but welcomed the feeling with open arms. "Misaki, I didn't think you'd go this far." He spoke in delight as the red head's cheeks turned crimson black.

"Stop this shit Saruhiko!" He retorted engraved, managing to escape the bluenette's take. He gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists. How flustered he looked, how embarrassed, how cute! It only enlightened the bluenette more!

"Don't be like that Misaki~" Cooed the blue clansmen, taking a step forward in a teasing way. But the red head was taking none of this. He grabbed him by the collar and gave him a threatening glare.

"I'll kill you!" He hissed in despair, his cheeks still flushed from the previous event. How beautiful he was in this state. Reddened cheeks, eyes staring back at him! More than he'd asked for! What a great Christmas this was, what a great gift indeed! Fushimi smirked, grinned, smiled! He could not contain it, he had become wild!

"You wouldn't do such a thing to me Misaki~! Besides..." This time a hand cupped the ginger's chin, despite being held by the collar he easily managed to sustain the pain. The other's grip seemed to loosen a bit as he stared at the boy's dark eyes, what marvelous eyes they were! He found himself being intrigued, what was this state? Soon enough Misaki noticed how vulnerable he had become to the other's touch, and he instantly pushed him away, and resented him with curse words.

"Damn you you fucking traitor!" He yelled as he tried masking his flushed face, no avail finding its way.

All whilst Fushimi hit the bar table, the eggnog spilled, leaving a trail. His shirt was stained, the glass had shattered, his eyes widened as tips of the crystal cut his bare skin like small daggers. The pain he could endure, but the malevolent eyes with no worried, they saddened his insides. He uttered the boy's name in defeat, downcast eyes giving up on whatever he sought.

Yet Misaki scoffed. He crossed his arm and found himself taking a seat on a different stool, as farther away as he could be possibly be from the reckless fool. Although lonely once more, he felt much more at ease, at peace without the other boy. He took a sip of the eggnog that Kusanagi had served him once more.

As Fushimi gathered the shattered pieces of glass on the floor, careful not to cut any skin but doing so anyway, his eyes averted back to the red head. So stubborn, without a care, that's what brought him to this state. He threw the pieces in the trash and walked back to the man. He would not give up, it was Misaki he wanted up close, not from afar.

"Misaki, why did you leave me?" He asked as he was about to settle himself in a stool, but quickly Misaki rose up, the edge of his lip covered with drool. He wiped it away with his sleeve and stared back at Fushimi threateningly.

"Get the fuck away Fushimi!" He hissed in annoyance.

Fushimi stumbled a bit as he approached the red head, almost falling on him but holding his stance luckily. "Why should I Misaki~ I just want to be with you." He tried to embrace him once more, but Misaki was clever, he escaped the gesture with ease. He stood behind him and scoffed with a frown. How vulnerable he was, as he turned around it was obviously abound.

Dizziness was seething in now. The effects of the alcohol began taking its toll. How quickly it had come, yet at such a horrid time, as the bluenette turned around, he stumbled and fell right onto the man. He'd dodge the first attack but fell on the other, quite clever he was, but not so much like the other. Well of course Fushimi had not intended to do so, but the alcohol had been too much, he'd lost his control.

Misaki tried fighting him off with frail arms. He had no strength, the eggnog had seeped it all off. The blurr had began to evolve in his eyes as he tried pushing Fushimi away, and as he tried moving him off he fell into the same state. How peaceful they looked, asleep on top of the other, a true joy, a truly beautiful Christmas ending this was!


	4. Chapter 4: Fast Food

Not even a welcome had been voiced as the skater entered the crowded fast food, having to practically swim through dozens of people just to get in line. Composed of what seemed like thousands of people, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if the shop was overly capacitated.

"Damn it! Why does everyone want to come here, today of all days." The ginger hissed under his breath as he made his way to the back of the line, arms crossed over his chest, feet tapping impatiently and giving out death glares to every single person that passed by him with their meals on their trays.

Reason he was here? Well let's just say a certain bartender was procrastinating on cooking for the clansmen, and gave them a few bucks to spend on food. Unfortunately all the citizens of Japan had suddenly decide to visit their local fast foods, crowding every single shop at sight. There was not one single shop, restaurant or even food stand that wasn't jam-packed with groups of people waiting impatiently for their orders to be called out. Luckily this place had been the only fast food he'd found that appeared to be reasonably inhabited, but to his unfortunate he had been wrong.

He waited for what felt like hours until he finally got to the front of the line. He could almost taste those burger and fries, mouth practically watering from a single sniff of the people that passed by with trays filled with food. He envied them so. His stomach was growling, eating itself by the minute and it would probably finish itself off if he didn't have something to eat as soon as possible. The wait was exasperating, unbearable. Patience was beginning to drain from the red head, and surely it would've exploded if the the cashier hadn't called for the next in line at that moment. A wide grin spread across his face, impatience long forgotten, taking in this glorious moment with a sigh of relief before stepping forward, only to have his path blocked by someone. An old man went along him, taking his spot in the counter to place his order, thinking the boy hadn't been making the line since he had taken so long to move forward.

The man had already began to voice his order when Misaki stepped forward, eyes shooting daggers at the old man as he faced him. "OI, what the hell do you think you're doing Ojii-San? Move along, I was here first!" He yelled as he shoved back the man and stood before him. The poor old man backed away into the line, frightened by the bizarre child.

Dagger eyes were sent Misaki's way by the cashier woman, who frowned deeply at him as he ordered his food with a wide smile, completely nonchalant of his own actions. He didn't care, he just wanted his damn food. The woman had no other choice but to comply, taking his order without much interest, not wishing to anger the hot headed boy.

Yet another wait. About thirty people were all crowding the counter as the employees frantically handed out orders. When he thought his order had been called out he instantly lunged forward, throwing aside anybody that stood in his way only to find his order being taken away by another person. At this the ginger scoffed but proceeded to wait longer, until finally his order was called out, and he took it gracefully, holding the tray close to his chest and eying the others to make sure they wouldn't steal it. Nobody particularly paid attention to him, though the ones that did notice the gesture gave him puzzled looks.

Now finding a table was a much more difficult task for the impatient Yatagarasu. He scanned his eyes passed the lines of people to find each and every single table taken. What pissed him off most was the fact that some even took up a whole booth by themselves. The ginger was growing frustrated as he stormed forwards, fixed on finding a place to enjoy his mouth-watering food, even if he had to punch someone in the face.

He hadn't expects to find an empty table so easily. Right besides the entrance of the fast food, slightly hidden by a plant adorning by. A grin returned to his face as he made his way to the empty booth, sitting in the first spot he made contact with and sliding in, only to feel something blocking his slide. A warm something. Gazing up to see what he'd hit his hazel orbs met with those gassed, dark blue orbs staring blankly into his own.

"SARUHIKO?!" Startled by the sudden presence of the bluenette, the ginger fell back onto the empty spot, head first, completely taken aback by the sight of the man.

The Scepter 4 member watched with bored eye at fist, reaching his burger to his mouth at the moment Misaki slipped in, wondering just what sort of idiot would nonchalantly sit besides him. He was ready to slash said person when his eyes connected with Misaki's. An amused expression taking over his face at the sight of the red head, especially the reaction he presented.

"Misaki~ Are you okay~?" The man asked teasingly as he watched his ex best friend sit up on his spot, rubbing the back of his throbbing head. At the questioning remark, and the obvious teasing tone, he scoffed and shot the bluenette an angered look.

"I'm fine Monkey!" He confirmed despite still having the pain of his head throbbing against his skull. "What the hell are you doing in my booth anyway?!" He asked, angry with the fact that not only had he not found an empty place to sit, but that Saruhiko had invaded it.

The bluenette frowned, his gaze returning to his food apathetically. "I was sitting here first. You just came out of nowhere." He informed as he went to take a bite of his burger. At the first bite he eyed the meal with a grimace, swallowing the food that was already in his mouth yet looking disgusted about it. He went on to put the burger on the plate and remove the top bun, ridding of the lettuce and tomato to simply leave the meat and cheese.

The red head wouldn't accept the blue's words so easily. He practically growled at the other, threatening eyes headed his way. Instantly he noticed the blue's actions and scoffed. He just wanted to enjoy his meal in peace, but once again another obstacle was in his way, and he was determined to rid of it. "Idiot, you don't even know how to enjoy a decent burger. Get the hell out of my booth!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance. How imprudent Misaki was being. Sometimes he truly despised this attitude of his, the fact that he would never accept some truths. So stubborn, Saruhiko wished that the boy would just believe him, but surely that would never happen. Not anymore. "Misaki, you're such an idiot." He said with a sigh, bringing his burger to his mouth and taking a bite. He was sure his words would cause an outburst for the red head, but perhaps this is what he wanted to arise in him. To let him yell, hear his voice for a while, even if his intents slightly irked him.

And as expected, anger eye pierced the side of his face, fists hitting the table roughly, almost spilling the drinks. "What did you just call me you shit monkey? I'll kill you!"

"Oh~?" Blue eyes looked over in amusement, burger placed back on its rightful plate. This was it. That challenging tone Misaki always implied. It provoked the bluenette, even in his most gravitational states. He turned head first and watched the red head with maniacal eyes, ready for more bitter remarks, just to see how Misaki would react again. "Is that so? I'm _dying _for you to try Misaki~!"

"We'll I'll damn do it you bastard." He was so pissed, hunger completely forgotten and eclipsed for a while by his anger. The tone of voice, the expression held on Saruhiko's face was aggravating, challenging. Misaki never backed down from this. It pissed him far too much and made him feel underestimated. Saruhiko was not stronger than him. It seemed as though Saruhiko looked down on him and Misaki wouldn't allow that, he would fight him, kill him if he had to just to prove his point. He was not weak.

Thoughts like these were interrupted by his grumbling stomach, the pain of a whole day without food hitting him hard. At the loud sound his stomach caused, and the threatening closeness he had gained on the bluenette as they spat words at each other, his cheeks flushed a deep crimson and instantly he backed away in embarrassment. This caused for the sadistic monkey to grin widely, amused eyes staring at the side of his face, completely aware of the reddened cheeks of the boy. "It seems as though you're killing yourself Misaki~. What use is it for me to kill you if you're doing such a good job yourself?"

"Shut the hell up!" Misaki yelled, giving him a menacing look before gazing back at his food. His hunger was unbearable. He could already feel a headache beginning to formulate from lack of nutrients. Eyes blackening, he couldn't even recall the last time he had a meal.

This argument was truly going nowhere, as all the others. Never would either men kill each other, so truly, what was the point if they'd never come to term, never agree upon the fact that neither would reconcile with each other. Such hopelessness reached the ginger and he shrugged the thoughts away and took his burger in hand. Giving it a large bite, he chewed on the food loudly, instantly taking another bite like a wild animal and swallowing it whole. The hunger made him apathetic of the Scepter 4 member besides him. He just wanted to eat in peace, was that really so much to ask?

"I'll kill you later. I just haven't eaten because of that damn lazy ass Kusanagi." He spoke once he felt his hunger at bay, regaining himself enough to focus on what he said.

At the mention of the bartender the blue looked away in disdain, back at his food, ignoring the remark and returning to eating his meal quietly. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by the HOMRA member. He observed his ex best friend as he reached for his drink. He watched for a moment the blue, narrowed eyes, observing every single detail in his face with cautious eyes until said man turned to him, a blank stare set his way. At this the red head scoffed and turned away, taking his straw to his lips and sucking on it. The taste of milk engulfed his taste buds, and just when Saruhiko was about to make a teasing comment on the boy's staring, he spit the disgusting drink on the table, violent coughs escaping his throat forcibly.

"What the hell is this?! I didn't order fucking milk!" The ginger yelled in anger as he wiped his mouth off the liquid, standing up from the table and marching towards the counter, drink in hand. All this Saruhiko watched, a small smirk creeping his features.

"Oi, lady. What the hell did you just give me? I ordered soda not this shit!" The boy yelled, wavering the cup before the woman's face as if to prove a point. The cashier stared blankly at the drink, though anger was clear in her eyes if he were to look closely.

"I'm sorry sir, but we ran out so you'll have to settle with that. We don't give refunds." She said easily only to brush away the customer without angering him even more. The least she wanted was a fight, and even if the boy was acting so imprudently she had to digress.

A grunt emerged from the ginger as he took back the drink and tried calming down. There was no point in fighting the woman anyway, even if she was at fault. "What kind of fast food runs out of soda and gives milk?! Seriously, that's why WcDonald's is better!" And with those bitter comments he turned on his heel and headed to his table, cup in hand and pissed to no extent. Once he reached the booth, he placed the drink on the table and slid it to Saruhiko's side. "Here Monkey, drink up." He said as he sat across from him, taking his own tray and reaching for a handful of fries which he shoved into his mouth.

Sauhiko stared at the milk for a moment before taking it in his hands and drinking it without further complaint. He then looked back at Misaki who ate his food peacefully, though as he took another bite of his burger noticed it had nothing but meat and cheese. The ginger was about to storm back to the counter, fists clutched and ready to hit whoever was in charge of this shit restaurant when Saruhiko slid the plate containing the lettuce and tomato his way.

"Just have mine." He said simply, taking another bite of his burger.

Misaki observed the lettuce and tomato strangely, as if there was something wrong with it."Tomato isn't a vegetable, y'know?"

Saruhiko shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter?" He asked apathetically, sipping on Misaki's milk. "Anyway this is what we used to do back at school, so you should know by now and just take it."

The words took the red head aback. He didn't expect Saruhiko to still remembered, but he'd stated it clearly, the memories were still in his head, in his heart, and maybe the mere fact somehow made him happy. Despite the deep thoughts, the ginger scoffed much louder than intended and took the salad from the plate abruptly, shoving it inside the burger and taking a bite of his food. "Yeah, you're so dam weird, Saru." He spoke with food in his mouth, his words coming out muffled but understandable.

Saruhiko didn't comment on the rude remark, even if it slightly bothered him. He simply glanced up at the skater and continued eating his food without further retort.

The atmosphere suddenly became a strained one. Both boys eating their food, glances exchanged here and there without either's knowledge, as if to confirm this was truly happening. The two dreaded enemies, sitting in a table together, enjoying a meal without any sort of argument. Somehow it reminded them of those days back in school. Lunch time when they'd sit together in comfortable silence once in a while and simply enjoyed their presence next to each other. It felt nice, even if neither stated, nor to each other nor to themselves. Subconsciously it was great. Those old times were truly the best.

Reminisces only lasted a split second though. Food finished, the bluenette arose from his spot in their booth, tray in hand, making his way to dispose of it. All whilst Misaki watched, unaware, longing eyes looking his way. He chewed on the remains of his fries without much thought, only letting those reminiscing memories settle in. How much things changed, from a peaceful lunch to a nostalgic one. The tension of the atmosphere, although calm was unnerving, odd. Somehow it broke though when Saruhiko stood up to apparently take his leave. The trash can was right there, next to the entrance, right next to their booth yet still some sort of unease settled in the red head, a sort of longing, hoping he wouldn't leave, that maybe, just maybe those old memories would come back, become a reality.

"You're finally leaving my table?!" Without realizing it he opened his mouth in desperate attempt to seek the bluenette, to not have him leave; trying to maintain that anger, hate in his voice, masking it with a curt chuckle but it was of no use; somehow tremor settled in, not left unnoticed by the bluenette of course. He turned back after dumping his tray, suspicion clear in his gaze. Staring for a moment, realizing though unsure of how to make a tease out of this. It was simply so overwhelming, the fact that the boy sounded uneasy, unusual. He wasn't even sure how to describe it but truly it was unpleasant, though amusing, intriguing, interesting! That voice Misaki never used, especially on him. That voice that was always filled with rage and anger and here it was sounding desperate and longing. This feeling settled in, and Saruhiko just couldn't contain the wide grin that settled in, that overtook his features as his eyes gazed upon Misaki, a strong desire to tease him, mock him, destroy him inside out. Even a chuckle came along, making him seem like the true sadist he was.

"What if I was? Will you miss me Misaki!~?" Perhaps he wished for the red head to confirm, to say yes to at least nod his head and declare his question a truth, but this wish was futile. Misaki frowned as a retort, and it was enough to be a denial to his hidden desire. It was enough to enlighten that hate he felt within his chest, the feeling that eclipsed the truth.

"Why the hell would I miss you, you bastard!? A traitor like you doesn't deserve to be missed!" The rough words pierced him, hit a sensitive spot in him, one he always kept to himself. A good job he did in masking the pain, evading it from his facial expression. Maniacal eyes stared at Misaki, and a strained chuckle followed along, hiding that pain that resided deep within.

He turned on his heel to simply take his leave, to leave the argument there because truly he had no more energy to discuss with the boy. "No matter, just take your table. Keep on _hating_ me Misaki. Keep on _detesting_ me."

The puzzled look left behind was never cleared. The bell at the exit door dinged and off went the bluenette, his ex best friend, leaving behind his beloved, oblivious Misaki shooting daggers at his back, wondering why the man had uttered such words, and even feeling disturbed by the fact that he'd spent his lunch time with the monkey. He stood up from his booth, dumped his tray and left the shop, denying wholeheartedly all throughout his walk back to the bar that truly he'd had a nice meal.

* * *

_A/N: *WcDonald's is like the parody of McDonald's in animes. Haha just felt like adding that. _

_Hope this chapter was good! Although I;m not all too satisfied with the ending. I just wanted to post this since I haven't posted anything in so long. If I change the ending I will tell in the next chapter (or might just delete it and re-post it and you all get emails right? xD)_

_ Despite taking so long in updating sometimes, just remember I have like 24533 ideas that I need to write down, I just need to be inspired enough. I am planning on making a Valentine's Special so hopefully next update will be next week :D_

_Thank you for your time in reading ~!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

_A/N: So I said I'd make a valentine's day special; AND HERE IT IS LIKE 5 DAYS LATE -CRIES-_

_I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier. I was right in the middle of writing it like a week before valentine's day but a few situations came up and prevented me from writing. But finally I wrote this even if it's late. I really wanted to post something for valentine's day. Sorry if it's strange idk. I find my descriptions to be weird o-o But thank you all for putting up with my lateness. _

_Also I had planned for these short stories to be humorous, but I can't be humorous with these two. Somehow angst finds its way onto my writing OTL But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one ^_^  
_

* * *

Giggles and laughs echoed throughout the air of all Japan. It was, without a doubt, Valentina's day, and there couldn't be a better day than today to express the deep love everyone felt for one another. It was beautiful, people walking about hand in hand, smiling and acting completely in love, and it really disgusted Fushimi Saruhiko.

The Scepter 4 member strolled about the lovey-dovey city casually, in hopes to arrive to his dorm and just block out this dreaded day. Such happy people made him sick to his stomach. Merely the sight of them was enough to make him scoff and look away in disdain. Such affection should be illegal in a day like this. His eyes noted a couple sitting on a bench, kissing much too passionately for it to be cute; practically grinding against each other. Fushimi suddenly had the urge to take out the sword at his hip and slash them both from existence. Unfortunately if he did he would not only be called a murderer, but a traitor to his own clan laws.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he continued strolling on ahead, hoping that his mind would focus on something else, anything other than the idiotic people around him. This was truly tiresome. He'd somehow even participated in this damn event, buying a small box of chocolate for no apparent reason. Why did he needed it anyway? He had no lover, no family to hand it out to; no one truly special yet he'd bought the box and kept it securely on his pocket; he wasn't sure why, but he'd been persuaded and just gave the woman the money and took the box to simply rid of the seller's tiresome pleas.

Images of his soft bed came strained to his head. He wished to just sleep, rest and block this day forever but surely that would not be possible. The Scepter 4 residence was so far away, and still he had about 20 minutes by foot. He was beginning to grow annoyed with everything; He was sure nothing could make this day much worse.

But in fact, life found a way to stab him in the back. Thunder ruffled through the air, and instantly, what had once been a bright, sunny day turned into a true weather storm. Rain dropped hard on the city, making the people rush towards shelter; even the couple kissing on the bench parted ways to go inside a small shop and prevent from getting wet. Fushimi didn't even care. His anger had grown to the extent where he just stood there, drained in water, darkness practically oozing from his body, wishing to just punch something but containing himself from throwing a tantrum right in the middle of the park and act like a fool.

He settled to curse under his breath and proceed his walk to his home. He was so done with this day, and now he was sure that if something worse were to happen he'd kill the next person that crossed his path.

...

A wild Yatagarasu sped down the sidewalk of the city, hoping the rain wouldn't pour down on him just yet. The wheels of his skateboard were going over speed as he passed by the lovey-dovey couples that lurked all around him. This damn Valentine's day, he despised it so. It made people act in such disgusting ways, much too in love to be necessary. He sped along back to the bar, hoping to just relax and forget all about valentine's day and the damn lovers surrounding him.

As the wheels of the skateboard rolled with much more force, the people around him became blurred, insignificant at his path. He dodged and skipped those in his way skillfully, avoiding bumping into anyone, although he wouldn't have minded running over one of those lover couples.

Just then droplets of water began tumbling down one by one, until finally the heavy cloud rain broke all down, descending upon the ginger. There was no escaping the storm that had begun in Shizume city. Even as Yata took a speed much too unreal, rolling down the park in hopes of finding shelter from the sudden rain, he got drenched in the cold, harsh rain. Quick hazel eyes scanned blurred premises, although despite the cautiousness being measured, he managed to miss what seemed insignificant, but was much vital on its own. A deep puddle splashed the red head as the wheels of his skateboard grinder against it, slipping at the abrupt contact. The skater instantly lost control. As the skateboard rolled onward his body tipped forth. He tried running fast to be able to catch himself but all hopes seemed to be lost as he felt more water puddles beneath his feet, splashing on him with every strained step.

What the ginger hasn't noticed was the tall, lean Scepter 4 member, gazing gravely upon the tumbling skater, only to fall right onto his chest. Said Scepter 4 member, startled by the sudden hit, took fluctuant steps back in hopes to maintain balance. Wrapping his arms tightly around Yata's back he began spinning around, lifting the boy up from the floor until he took control of his balance enough to throw their bodies onto a bench resting inside a small gazebo.

Not only had his bottom hurt from the rough hit made at the contact of the wooden bench, but so did his chest as the skater banged onto him with much force, though the bluenette made no sound of pain nor complaint. On the contrary; a wide smile spread across his lips. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was this but a nightmare turned into a sudden dream? Was this truly Misaki? His Misaki? Perched upon him by sudden accident; coincidence. The overwhelming feeling that grew in his chest gave him a fluttering feeling, his day instantly turned; amusing this would be indeed.

When Yata's flustered face pulled up from the chest of Fushimi to look into those deep blue eyes, the anger, the bitter that held the hazel eyes was truly a sight so see; at least for Fushimi. It overwhelmed him with amusement, passion. He was ready to tease the red head as best as he could; as he always did.

But before he could open his mouth to voice his recurring thoughts, the skater spoke before him, pulling on his collar, threat written all over his face. "Saru! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked, his voice rasp and harsh, careless about the dangerous closeness between them. The tone of voice did not chance the bluenette's emotions one bit. Instead it reeled him in; pulled him in closer if possible.

"You should be much more careful Misaki~. You don't want to run over strangers now do you~?"

"You're enough of a stranger Saru. Let me go already!" As his hands pulled away from his collar to push on his chest, he had not realized that this time he had truly inflicted a soft spot on the bluenette's insides. The arms that wrapped tightly around his waist, that forced for him to stay in the spot, loosened up, allowing for Yata to escape the grasp. Once he was up and off of Fushimi's lap, he dusted off his damp pants, even though they were not dirty. The mere touch of Fushimi was enough to make him brush anything he'd leave behind.

The bluenette clicked his tongue, adjusting his glasses out of mere habit. "You're so cruel Misaki." He voiced, eyes downcast as he tried pushing the harsh words away. This caused for his eyes to gaze back up, smirk set in place. "But I suppose that's how you are Mi~Sa~Ki!"

With this he was sure to anger the red head, to piss him off to no extent. This state he always turned to whenever he was at the presence of the Scepter 4 member, of the traitor, Fushimi loved it; it showed he cared; it showed Yata acknowledging him; paying attention only to him.

And indeed it pissed Yata off. Of course it did! That cocky voice that spoke his name so freely, so disturbingly bothered him so. He wished to kill the man in the spot, to rid of the voice but surely he could not do it. If he took a step he was sure to slip. It had been enough falling from his skateboard, he didn't wish for another accident to occur. A scoff left his mouth and he turned on his heel to take his leave, hoping to evade another argument with the traitor. "You're such a damn creep Saruhiko. I'm leaving."

"I don't suggest that to be a wise decision." His words were solemn, but reasonable. The cold of the storm was piercing, the rain too rough for visibility. Fushimi could see the trembling body of the Yata even if he made no gesture to sooth it. The slight shake, the little trembles and shatter of his teeth was enough. Surely these weren't good signs.

Hazel orbs gazed back at Fushimi, angered by those mere words despite the fact they held truth. "I don't care. I don't want to be here. Especially not with _you_!" As he finished his sentence a wave of wind came dancing their way, sending tremendous shivers throughout the body of Yata. This time he could no longer hold it in. His arms instantly wrapped tightly around his own body, pressing for warmth. As his body trembled viciously he avoided the gaze of Fushimi, hoping he hadn't noticed when indeed be had.

"You see what I mean? Don't be so selfish and just wait for it to pass." Fushimi said with the click of his tongue. It seemed to be that Yata hadn't noticed the bench hand a ceiling, protecting them from the rough rain that descended upon the city. When Fushimi's eyes indicated the ceiling, he instinctively looked up to see it, somewhat relieved though angered still. This was Fushimi he was with after all. No matter what, the mere presence of the _monkey_ pissed him off.

His thoughts were disrupted by the shiver that kept rolling all throughout his body. Shaking his head slightly he looked back up at Fushimi, narrowed eyes staring at his damp face. He wouldn't listen; wouldn't agree to reason. Fushimi was always a sore, and today was not his day; today he didn't wish to be minded by the damn monkey. "Don't tell me what to do Saru! I'm leaving!" The skater stormed away onto the rain storm, not caring that he just might get sick, that danger was sure to abound him as he walked along the streets. He just wanted to get away, to not be in the presence of Saruhiko because this was not his day and the monkey would make it much worse with his damn arguments.

Just as he was mid way of his path he hadn't noticed a deep puddle, and as soon as his foot hit the pavement he slipped, falling forward and right into the pool of water. Hitting his body hard against the ground, he tried crumbling back up to his feet, grunting as he felt pain begin to evolve in him. Just as he was about to get on his feet and continue walking on, he felt a soft, thick fabric drape around his shoulders, warm, comforting. When he looked up to see what it was he met with the face of Fushimi, solemn eyes looking down at him, reaching a helping hand out. When Yata didn't take the hand Fushimi went all the way and took the red head's hand in his, only for it to be slapped away abruptly and for his coat to be torn off and thrown in a random direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I already told you, just- just leave me alone!" He didn't care if he was cold, he wouldn't just accept being helped by the traitor, to be kept warm by his own coat, that was just absurd, pathetic at best.

At the bitter words the bluenette snapped his tongue, taking once again Yata's hand and pulling him up to his feet with much more force. Yata tried fighting back, tried pushing Fushimi away to no avail. The grip had been too strong on his hand, and he had no choice but to get on his feet by the help of Fushimi. Once standing he pushed Fushimi's hand away and walked back to the gazebo, sitting on the wooden bench with a huff and crossing his arms over his chest as if angered, when in reality he was just cold; freezing, but too stubborn to accept the Scepter 4 coat.

Fushimi watched with grave eyes as Yata sat in the cold of the night, knowing that he would not warm up with just rubbing his hands, but he knew Misaki, and Misaki was stubborn. He wouldn't accept the coat so simply. He wouldn't accept any gesture of warmth from Fushimi. Taking his damp coat from the flooded ground, Fushimi walked back to the gazebo, eyes never leaving Yata's, just to see, to gaze and find amusement upon that pitiful, angered face.

The red head in his part avoided the gaze of Fushimi. It was embarrassing enough he'd fallen only to be helped by said man, now he had to sit there, in his presence, being stared down at him. It was dreading. Years ago this would have been alright, of course he would have been embarrassed, but the thought of it being Saruhiko, his best friend, that would've been comforting enough to laugh about things casually, but things had changed. The Fushimi Saruhiko Yata knew was no longer there, at least not in his eyes.

Silence evolved both boys as they stared at nothing in particular. Fushimi took a spot further besides Yata, knowing very well that if he were to sit too close the red head would definitely complain.

The blinding rain that fell before them, masking the anger, soothing yet freezing. Yata's shivering body could not be tamed. Even as he squeezed and rubbed his arms together the cold managed to seep through the thin fabric of his clothing. Fushimi could see this, from the tip of his eyes he could see Yata's struggle with the temperature. Despite being wet from the rain, he felt no cold. The thick Scepter 4 uniform preserved his body from feeling such, or perhaps he was already accustomed to such weather. Either way the Yata's shaking was quite bothersome. Fushimi couldn't help but feel as though he needed to do something, that it was his responsibility. Well no, it was not, but guilt somehow managed to find its way onto his chest and soon enough he found himself rising from his spot on the bench, turning to Yata with narrowed, wearisome eyes, holding the scepter 4 coat firmly on his hand.

Yata sender the unusual look in the bluenette's gaze, and just when he was about to bitterly voice what the hell was wrong with him he felt a thick fabric wrap around his shoulder, secure him from the cold he so brutally felt. Fushimi's body loomed over his as he adjusted the Scepter 4 coat firmly around the red head's body, buttoning it at the front. As he did so he avoided the puzzled gaze of Yata, whom tried staring deep into those blue eyes for once, wondering what had caused for this change of events. It was a first when Fushimi tried setting the coat around him moments ago, but to attempt a second time, Yata was truly confused.

"What are you-"

A simple look from the bluenette was enough to shut his mouth off from further retort. Eyes that indicated for silence as he backed away slowly, and stood before him, admiring the coat dressed on to Yata. It looked so unfitting. Fushimi had never even thought of the image of Yata dressed in such an attire, and despite not being worn correctly, still, even if it was he was sure his Misaki did not belong with it.

At least he was warm. He could already see Yata's body ease up, the shivers seizing enough to no be visible by the bluenette's eyes. Even if Yata had an unusual expression upon his face he much preferred the look of hate he gave off than to see his body quiver from cold under the rough rain. It calmed Fushimi, secured him that Misaki was now okay and the responsibility was no longer his. After admiring him with nothing but his gaze the bluenette took his spot back on the bench, far away from Yata.

Still it was odd, seeing Fushimi act in such a way. Yata never thought he'd give off his coat this way, or that he'd even noticed the trembles he'd sent out but he knew better than to take Fushimi so lightly. Fushimi had cunning eyes, they saw through the smallest of details, and that was one quality the boy had never lost, not even after their departure. And maybe Yata was grateful, no, he _was_ grateful but once again was too stubborn to admit so. He took it out as anger, a huff escaping his throat, practically sounding like a hiss. He was so pissed, feeling so vulnerable, in the care of Saruhiko. He wasn't even sure why he withstood this, just sat there, hoping for the rain to pass by so he could head home. Yet even as the rain began to clear up neither moved from their spot, neither said a word and it was beginning to bother Yata. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to thank the bluenette deep inside. Even if he felt angered by the innocent gesture. He wanted to say _Thanks_ but that would sound too formal, too stupid in his part.

The rain had stopped but not enough to stay dry but enough to get bits of water covering every spot of the body. Yata didn't care. He wanted to be away from Fushimi as soon as possible. Fushimi noticed this, the desire the skater held to just leave and couldn't help but to feel bothered. Instinctively Yata raised from his spot, glaring at Fushimi in case he'd had another trick up his sleeve. he wouldn't stand for any other accident again.

"It cleared off now. I'm leaving." And with those simple words he began walking off, unconscious about the fact that the scepter 4 coat still hung around his body, looking fit to his body yet unfit to his appeal. It disgusted Fushimi but he didn't care about his coat or how it looked on him; his feet instantly made him stand up from his spot, hands shoving inside his pocket as he sped towards Yata under the drips of rain. When he managed to reach him and stand before him, stopping him altogether, he pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a small box of chocolate. Nothing too big, nothing too small, but the perfect size. Yata stared at it with puzzled eyes, that was until he noted the sly smirk upon Fushimi's face and scoffed loudly.

"Get out of my face Saruh-"

"Happy Valentine's day Mi~Sa~Ki~!" Exclaimed the blunette as he took Yata's hand and placed the box in it, locking his fingers around it and leaving for him to hold it. And with that he walked off, right past Yata without another word, without explaining the meaning of his gift because surely he wouldn't have the answer. But one answer did he find, and that was why he'd bought the idiotic chocolate box. Truly it had a meaning but he wished not to reveal it, not to Yata or to himself. Perhaps it was but a tease; to see that puzzled face upon Misaki or it was simply a self indulgence; to enjoy the thought that he'd given Misaki something for valentine's day. Either way he didn't think much of it. He didn't even care for his coat enough to turn back and take it. That sly smirk never dropped from his face tho, even as he kept going, even as he heard Yata call him out, cursing at him, questioning the meaning of the damn gift even if the red head had truly fancied it.


	6. Chapter 6: Movies

A/N: And yet another short-story I put together yesterday. I hope it's of all your likings; and apologies for any grammar errors.

Also thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. It's well appreciated ^_^

Warning: Stuff might make no sense; sorry not sorry.

* * *

"Oi, Kusanagi-San!" The bartender didn't feel the need to gaze up from polishing his glass, for he already knew who it was that voiced his name.

"What is it Yata-San?" His voice had little interest in whatever it was the skater was to say. Today was not a day of bothering, but a day of reflexing his precious bar as he was so doing by polishing each glass in his stalls.

The redheaded skater sat in one of the bar stools, a wide, toothy grin planted onto his lips. He didn't seem to mind the strict face of the bartender and continued on with speaking his thoughts. "There's a movie Kamamoto and I have been wanting to watch. We already convinced the others to come along, there's only you Kusanagi-San. What do you say, hm?"

At this the man looked up at the red head only to meet with the bright, cheerful look and notice Mikoto, Ana and a few other clansmen waving his way, waiting with their coats in hand for the bartender to comply. It took but a sight to escape his mouth and a last rub of the cloth across the glass for him to put the objects down and walk out of the bar table.

"Fine, what movie is it?" He asked out of mere curiosity. Surely there was nothing interesting that would even catch his eye. By the looks of the overjoyed Yatagarasu and the silly smiled of the others, surely it was but a trickery, but nothing could be done of it. He was sure it would suck.

Or so he thought...

Suspense. It sounded like the most incredulous, cliché film in history of movie making, but once the film began to play the bartender stood on edge. He practically jumped at his chair, cheering the protagonist on to run for their life as the girl on the screen jumped down a cliff in hopes of escaping her persecutor.

Yata only gazed to his side were his fellow clansmen sat, his eyes inflicting annoyance. "Oi, Kusanagi-San calm-"

"Shhh!" Kusanagi practically hissed, his eyes stuck to the screen only to receive a sigh from the red head. The rest of the HOMRA members seemed to be intrigued by the film whilst he watched the rows of chairs beneath him with little interest on the movie. With yet another sigh he rose from his spot on the chair, informing the others that he'd be back with popcorn. Nobody seemed to acknowledge his leaving, and despite the scoff that emerged his throat at this, instantly he shrugged the annoying feeling off and proceeded to walk down the aisle and out of the theater.

Luckily there weren't many people waiting in line for snacks. Many of the movies had already begun, meaning nobody would want to miss out on a single second. Everyone but him of course. It wasn't of much interest, even if he'd been dying to watch the film since its announcement. It simply was not of his interest.

After ordering a large bag of popcorn and soda, so he could at least distract himself with food, he walked back to the theater, holding the snacks to his chest.

As he made his way up the small stairs leading to his chair he missed track of where he'd walked and lost the spot his friends sat in. The skater shifted his gaze everywhere only to meet with stranger's faces glued to the screen. Some noticed his futile search and laughed his way.

It pissed him off, but nonetheless he continued his search even whispering the name of some of his clansmen.

"Mikoto, Kusanagi..." It was absurd to call out the bartender, but still, he hoped either them or anyone would notice and called him out.

What caught the skater's attention was the trail of giggle coming from his side. Thinking it was said clansmen he gazed to the spot in annoyance only to meet with a group of giggling girls, and of course their giggles were all intended to him. How embarrassing; the ginger's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of the color of his head as he fiddled with his snacks, hoping they wouldn't fall with the trembling of his hands. He tried acting nonchalant, evading their gaze and walking downward into a random set of chairs.

"A-Ah, here's my seat." He spoke a little loudly in order for the girls to hear and praying they would stop mocking him. Of course it didn't work. They saw right through his lie.

Yata nonchalantly sat on his new found chair, setting his drink in the cup holder and the bag of popcorn on his lap. There was no use of sitting with his friends anyway. They were all glued to the screen and surely wouldn't even care if he was there or not. Either way he had no interest in the film, but he couldn't leave either.

With yet another sigh he reached for his popcorn, taking a handful and shoving it into his mouth. To swallow it down he took a gulp of his soda and proceeded to watch the film with bored eyes.

"Ah, I don't know how people can watch this, seriously." He found himself mumbling soon after swallowing his food, expecting no reply whatsoever.

"Hai Hai, it's in no way interesting." A voice came from his side. So it seemed someone agreed with him. He smiled lightly at the stranger. Although weirded out, he found contemplating the exchange of words.

"And I was thinking it'd be a good movie. It's a shame." He sighed, his gaze shifting side ways to meet with the strangers eyes.

Azure eyes. How familiar. Yata stared for a while as so did the stranger, until he noticed something unusual.

A wide, sadistic grin. Glassed eyes resembling a smile.

"Oh~ it's good to know we agree on something Misaki~" The voice of Saruhiko mused, his wide grin brightening his features.

It startled the skater, enough to have him almost throw his popcorn off his lap in shock. "S-Saruhiko! You- What the hell are you doing here?!"

The megane raised an eyebrow. "Can't I also go to the movies, hm?"

It took Yata a second before he realized this was but a coincidence and sighed for the tenth time that day. How disappointing that day had become. "Whatever, it's just unusual."

They shared sudden silence, Yata not really wanting to speak with the bluenette. It was just absurd. How he'd ended up sitting right besides him. Now he knew it would've been best if he had found his original chair besides his friends and not next to the damn sadistic monkey.

"Did your friends leave you all alone at the movie theater, hm~? Isn't it unusual for you to not be with them Misaki~?" The teasing voice of Saruhiko came along, wavering his bitter words easily, though resentment was evident in his eyes at the thought of the clan.

Yata in the other hand fell enraged. To speak as such of his clan was unacceptable. He nearly felt like shooting up from his chair and cursing the man off if it had not been the fact they could be thrown out. He didn't want that. "They would never do such thing! They're right here, I just don't know exactly where..." His angered voice soon turned to disappointment as he shook his head sadly. Admitting it as openly was quite embarrassing; he was already ready to receive teasing remarks from Saruhiko.

"Ah~ So you lost them? How amusing. And then you turn to me for help, hm~?"

"It was but a coincidence!" He spoke much too loudly, enough for people to complain and whisper for them to shut up. This only made the ginger's cheeks flush back to crimson, and for Fushimi to chuckle under his breath.

"Watch your tone Misaki. We're at the theater, remember~" Each word spoken by the Scepter 4 member made Yata enraged. His face heating up, his hands griping the sides of the chair in order to calm down. There was simply no peace between them. The anger came in such a toll that Yata simply shot up from his spot, bag of popcorn in hand, his drink long forgotten from rage, ready to take his leave elsewhere, another chair, back to the empty bar, anywhere but besides Fushimi.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you Saru. Leave me the hell alone." Yata whispered loud enough for Fushimi to hear before he began making his way out of the line of chairs and right back to the isle. Fushimi could only watch the angered face before he shot a hand to grip the sleeve of the boy, subconsciously, of course. He was surprised at his own action, but showed no signs of said emotion, and did not let go afterwards.

All whilst Yata's gaze shot back to see what had caught on his sleeve. He was surprised to see Fushimi's hand, gripping his sleeve much too forcibly. Even as he tried tugging his arm back Fushimi did not let go; his eyes only pierced his own.

"Oi, sit the hell down you damn brat, people are trying to watch the movie!" Came the rough voice of a man sitting at the back of their row. Before Yata could even react and speak the list of profanities that instantly emerged within his head Fushimi pulled on the sleeve much more forcefully, only to have him stumble down right onto his lap.

"Gee, thanks..." Mumbled the stranger, his attention returning to the screen whilst others took no mind in whatever situation was taking fold.

All whilst a startled Yata came to notice the uncomfortable closeness he'd gained with Fushimi. The force of the tug had caused him to turn on his heels and fall right onto the bluenette, his knees hitting the sides of the chair, his arms supporting his body besides Fushimi's head. The position was of an uncomfortable one, and Fushimi seemed quite pleased with his wide, sadistic grin whilst Yata shot dagger eyes and a flushed expression.

"Misaki, I didn't know you were this interested in me~" Came the teasing voice of the man in a whisper, only to send shivers up the skater's spine. Strange shivers.

"S-Shut up Saruhiko, g-get off of me!" He hissed under his breath, his cheeks flushing even more, if possible.

"Eh? Get off of you. I believe you are the one seducing me Misaki~" Yata observed his position, his legs spread besides Fushimi's, hands at the side of his face. "W-Wha-" Instantly he tried backing off, trying to unfold one of his legs in order to slide off of the man, but instantly felt the imbalance and returned to the position, recurring to the bluenette's shoulders for safety of not falling back. "D-Damn it. I can't- get off, shit." He cursed under his breath. The gap between the ground and the next flight of chairs was much too narrow. Surely, if he were to twist his body and get off, he'd fall.

How amused the bluenette was. He watched the struggling Misaki with a wide grin. The desire to teased the ginger grew quite immense. Such a great opportunity. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Oh? You can't get off?" He chuckled, stiffening the rest of his laughter. Somehow it didn't bother him, but Yata was in much too despair, desperate to get off.

"I-It'll be too embarrassing if I fall, damn it Saruhiko! You fucking bastard you planned this didn't you?!" Yata breathed, his face threateningly close to the others. The other who simply smiled.

"Not particularly. I didn't even know we'd meet here quite frankly." Spoke Fushimi, his voice becoming belittle. "This was but the King's idea, to spend some quality clansmen time together, but he had to run off to some business and I got stuck here. Damn idiot." The bluenette clicked his tongue, rubbing his head from the sure headache the mere thought of the man brought about.

"Eh, is that so? Your King sounds like a total douche. Leaving you behind because of work, Mikoto-San would never do that." Yata spoke triumphantly, a smile emerging to his lips for the first time. Speaking of his clan or even the King always made him proud, for it was his pride.

Fushimi simply scoffed. He didn't want to hear Yata ramble on about HOMRA. If he were to do so, especially in this position, surely things would not turn out well. The bluenette settled to shoot Yata a dirty look and turn his head elsewhere. And there it came, the wave of annoyance Misaki always caused whenever taking pride of HOMRA. It was troublesome indeed.

"If you're gonna get off than just do it." He spoke after a moment of silence, in where's Yata sat awkwardly on Fushimi's lap, his hands sliding on his neck to secure his grip. But something turned out bad of this position. When the skater once more tried moving his foot as another attempt he couldn't even feel his leg. What was wrong?

Shifting his gaze downward he noticed his twisted foot, still at Fushimi's side. Sliding a hand off of his neck he poked at his bare foot to not feel it.

His face shook in embarrassment as he cursed under his breath.

"You're foot fell asleep, didn't it?" Asked a once again, amused Fushimi, placing a hand under his chin.

"Shut up." Breathed Yata, unable to even look back up at Fushimi. Now there was no use of attempting to move. If he did it could begin.

The pain.

"S-Shit-" He could already feel the painful sensation at his feet, like little balls darting within. He bit his lips in order to not curse any longer, but was futile when he found himself hissing.

Fushimi stiffened a laugh. "It hurts doesn't it. Ah, how amusing~" Fushimi began to poke Yata's leg, only to make the pain much worse. Yata yelped out, and soon brought both palms to his mouth for him to shut up. "Y-You asshole stop it!" He hissed, hitting Fushimi's face his his head in order for him to stop. Fushimi pushed the boy's head off and continued to poke his leg, only to have him move on his lap and almost fall back onto the flight of chairs beneath them. That wasn't good.

Yata instantly noticed, and evading the pain from his leg, which had began to decrease, tugged Fushimi's coat and pulled himself closer before his balance could be lost altogether. He hit the others shoulders forcefully, causing a slight pain to emerge on his head. Still holding on to the man's collar he stayed in the spot for a moment, feeling himself somewhat dizzy from the previous situation. He lingered in the spot, even taking in the scent of the man. A peculiar smell, one that never changed, even throughout the years. Fushimi still smelled the same. He knew very well the megane never used cologne, only on special occasions. It was but a natural, smell, one Yata didn't realize he'd miss the scent of.

"Saruhiko, you-" Yata spoke from Fushimi's shoulder, still regaining his dazed head. Perhaps it was this state that made him realize such embarrassing things, or even say them. "Your scent hasn't changed. That's nice- to know not all of you has changed..."

Unexpected words that practically made Fushimi's heart skip several beats. He found himself mesmerized, thinking back on the words. To have Misaki say such things, realize. What was this? This feeling.

His hands found themselves making their way around the Yata's back to secure him carefully..

How nice. Yet how strange this position was.

Yata knew his own words were quite embarrassing; he'd notice soon after voicing them, not knowing what outcome he was to expect. The hands that suddenly touched his back brought shivers to run down his sides. But he couldn't look up; to face Fushimi; he couldn't dare with such flushed cheeks. Fushimi didn't even voice signs of acknowledging his words. Perhaps he even expected a tease, something, anything but silence.

How embarrassing. He was already defeated by this day. To have Fushimi say something would only become much more ashaming. Surely there was nothing worse that could make of this. Nothing.

Without any realization and as Fushimi stared as the screen, much more aware of the boy sitting on him than at the screen he blindly watched, the credits began to roll. It took the bluenette a second of realization for his eyes to widen and for him to realize the position they were still at.

"Shit..."

It was too late to even call out the skater and somehow push him off even if he fell. The lights flashed on to reveal what some noticed was a lovely couple, cuddling in their chair.

"Misaki. I don't suggest you look up for your own pride." Fushimi whispered into Yata's ear, only to have him perk up from his spot and notice the people passing by, giving them strange looks or even laughing their way.

"W-Wha-"

The redhead had no time to even attempt yet again to stand as the group of girls from before passed by, this time their laughs echoing much louder.

"Aw, that's cute." He heard one of them muse, which only made the ginger's cheeks redness worsen; and even Fushimi, whose cheeks became as dark of a hue as Yata's.

"I wonder where Yata-San ran off to. He didn't seem much interested in the movie so-" No. This was all that needed for hell to break loose. When the voice of Kusanagi and the others came Yata froze at his spot. His grip at Fushimi's coat only tightening, while Fushimi looked the same amout of frozen.

Auburn eyes turned to sight the boys, along with the eyes of the rest of the HOMRA members, leaving them with wide eyes, mouth agape, Mikoto shielding the eyes of Ana.

"A-Ah, I think I found him Kusanagi-San." Chimed Chitose, a light smile of amusement settling his features.

"Ah, Yata-San, I didn't know you had it in ya'! That's good I thought you'd stay a virgin forever!" Dewa laughed as he proceeded walking down the stairs with the rest of the group, worsening both men's cheeks.

"I-IT'S NOT-"

"W-Well, this is a strange ways to settle things, no. I-I'll leave you two at it." Spoke Kusanagi, and they were all gone, leaving both boys in the same position, in shock until they took their own will and yelled, "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

"U-um I'm gonna have to ask you both t-to leave the theater please. A-A movie is about to start." Suddenly came the voice of a girl employee as Yata tried to get off, only to fall right back and onto the next flight of chairs. He quickly got to his feet just as Fushimi stood from his chair and began making his way out of the theater. With no exchange of words he kept going, hiding his flushed features as so did Yata.

"A-And please d-don't do such things at movie theaters. It's n-not allowed."

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"


End file.
